


~ When You're Nice, You're So Amazing in Every Way ~

by romeodiedinmyarms



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeodiedinmyarms/pseuds/romeodiedinmyarms
Summary: A collection of Laito x Yui one-shots (◕દ◕)I'll warn if a chapter is NSFW!





	1. 💚

Yui stood at the foot of her bed, her palms pressed into the mattress and clutching a small crucifix as she tried to steady her wavering stance. Although her eyes were open, all she could see was black--darkness caused by her dizziness and weariness, sickness and illness.

Her breathes were quick, sharp, sometimes loud. It made her weaker to breathe in this matter, ironically when all she felt she needed was a bit of air.

It hurt to breathe, hurt to live. It would hurt her even more when she found her breathe had attracted the very man--if he was man at all--that was killing her.

And there he stood at the darkest corner of her room, almost directly across from her. Laito had teleported there when he figured where she hid, and he watched her now as she struggled to regain her strength for the remainder of the night.

He watched her now with lust on his mind and dusk in his gaze as heat began to spread across his chest and cheeks and back, warming his eternally frigid bone.

And as he watched, his infatuation with Yui grew and grew. He loved the way she breathed so frantically, the way she seemed so pained. Loved her innocence, her weakness, her helplessness. It turned him on, after all.

Watching and watching, he began to fantisize. Everything he desired, Laito saw it clearly in his mind. He visualized it perfectly, for visualization was his gift and Yui's curse. He wished to sneak behind her... to have her startled and afraid, have her stare deep into him as he did her, to get her to succumb to his painful gaze, to adulterate her purity with his vulgar intent.

But, he did not sneak up on her from behind, though he could've done so easily with his teleportation had he _really_ wished. Instead, he stepped out of the shadowed corner from which he stood. He walked into the light to where Yui could clearly see his smile and his predatory eyes. He walked further still, all the way up to her bed so that he stood right across from Yui, staring at her.

Her eyes widening from fright, her breathe sucked in deep from panic. She jumped from both. She was ready for him to bite her, eat her, do his very worst.

But.

  
He reached across the bed and grasped her hand.


	2. ~Yui~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem through Yui's perspective

It's hard to recall  
that dark, dark night  
when I fled to my room  
that seemed so hardly bright.

I was dizzy, dizzy...  
So, so dizzy.  
I could not see.  
It was hard to stand,  
hard to walk...  
I don't think I even breathed.

But I fled to my room.  
My room, my room...  
I remember my room.  
I ran to my bed,  
and I fell upon it  
with a despair that led.

I fell upon my bed.  
My body was heavy.  
My head swelled, swelled, swelled.  
I was running too fast--  
I was running so long!  
I needed a break  
to put my mind at ease,  
to rest my poor head.

I lay there for a while.  
Quite a long while.  
Forgetting why I ran,  
why my heart beat like it had,  
I lay there to rest  
with my thoughts loud and sad.

When all of a sudden,  
I heard footsteps coming nearer  
from those hard wood halls.  
I no longer forgot  
why I had ran and ran  
until all out of air,  
I quietly lay there.  
I remembered then.  
I remembered, I remembered.  
I remembered it was too late.

And, then, I heard him.  
Much sooner than I would have liked.  
His voice behind me,  
killing me in the night.

I think I heard him smiling,  
if you can hear that at all.  
I think I heard him glowering,  
if you could see that at all.

And I know I felt him approaching.  
I know what I felt,  
know his hands  
unclasped his own belt.  
I  
know  
what  
I  
felt  
I know his hands  
went to my waist  
and down my skirt.

Either this or death,  
I sucked in a deep breath,  
acquiesced what was to come,   
for my body was too weak to run.

Green eyes  
to bear deep into my soul.  
Auburn hair  
to brush gently onto my skin.  
Sweet voice  
to force my consent.

And he went hard.  
And  
he  
went  
hard.  
Biting, touching, grinding, winding.  
And despite my initial distress,  
I can't remember  
if I truly hated it.


End file.
